


“Tara. What are you going back in Charming?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine Tara comes back to Charming but Jax chooses to stay with you. She goes to the clubhouse and tries to get him to get back with her and you end up fighting. Jax has to break it up and calm you down after.





	“Tara. What are you going back in Charming?”

You held the pack of ground meat in your hand, looking over the percentage when Jax came up behind you.

“You figure out dinner yet?”

“What about tacos?”

“That sounds good. If it’s not too much work.”

You shook your head and smiled lightly. Jax smiled back and leaned forward, his lips pressing against yours. Moving your lips against his, you giggled as you felt his hand go around your waist and rest right on the slope of your ass. You put a hand to his chest and pushed him away gently.

“We’re standing in the middle of the meat aisle of the store. Behave yourself.”

Jax laughed and pulled back, looking you over and biting his lip. “I don’t know if I want to.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled, turning away from him and putting the pack in the basket. You walked together to the cashier, hand in hand and were about to begin paying when you heard a woman’s voice behind you.

“Jax?”

He turned around faster than you and you saw his eyes widen a little before you settled your own eyes on a brunette woman. You looked over at him, waiting to see what he would say but no words left his mouth. He stood silently for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Tara. What are you going back in Charming?”

He asked the question nicely and to most people, it would’ve seemed like a regular question but you knew your Old Man well. He didn’t seem happy to see this lady.

“I transferred back over. Got a job working the OR over in St. Thomas. It’s good to see you.”

She smiled at him in a way that made you slightly uncomfortable but you decided to ignore it until it sunk in that he had said Tara.

Tara. The girl you’d heard Gemma talking about in loathing. The girl that had abandoned Jax and broke his heart. Even though you didn’t know Jax back then, the thought made you upset and you immediately felt the need to protect him.

“Well it was nice meeting you. We have to get going.”

Jax nodded at you and waved at Tara.

“Good luck.”

Both of you turned around without another word and Jax pulled out his wallet, paying for the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what? She just shows up out of nowhere after more than 10 years and thinks that shit is going to pick back up?”

“That’s probably exactly what she thinks. I was obsessed with her before, bending over backward and slaving over her. That shit is history. I slave over you now.”

You laughed and kissed his cheek after placing the tacos on the dinner table.

“You sure do. Don’t worry about her. I know that she just showed up to cause problems. I trust you.”

“Good. Now let’s eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tara I’m not going to tell you again. I’m with someone. She’s my Old Lady. I’m not getting back with you.”

“I have your crow!”

“Yeah, and I regret giving it to you. You took off and left me here, now you think you’re going to come back and I’ll start chasing after you like a puppy again? That’s not going to happen. Now stop calling me.”

Jax hung up the phone and blew out a breath. Tara was really overstepping her boundaries now. She had somehow gotten the house number and was calling Jax at home. The home where he lived with you and Abel. He had no doubt that she’d gotten the number from a croweater and he made a mental note to talk to them later and let them know to keep their mouths shut when it came to his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gemma pursed her lips in annoyance as her son explained to her what had been going on with Tara.

“She better keep her ass away from you and my family. She already skipped out on you once. Plus you know Y/N isn’t going to take that. She better watch herself.”

“I think she got the hint mom.”

“I don’t think she did.”

Gemma pointed a black painted fingernail over to the entrance of the clubhouse and Jax curse as he saw Tara walking in. She looked around and it was obvious that she was scanning for him. When she finally saw him, he made the mistake of making eye contact and she smiled, taking that as an invitation.

Jax looked over at his mother and she said nothing, glaring over at the ex with a scowl. Tara weaved through people and finally ended up right in front of Jax, looking down at him with a smile as he stayed seated.

“What are you doing here Tara? We’ve been through this.”

“I know but I think you’re making a mistake. I know I walked out on you but I’m back now. I’m a surgeon. I won’t leave you again. I’ve got everything I’ve wanted, all that’s left is you.”

Gemma couldn’t help the snort that left her mouth and Tara flinched a bit, not liking the thought that the Queen was laughing her. She chose to ignore Gemma and kept trying to convince Jax to take her back but Gem walked off, going into the kitchen where you were.

“Tara’s out there.”

Your hands stilled and you stopped cutting the carrot in your hand. You turned around slowly, now officially pissed that she thought she could waltz into your turf. You dropped the knife down onto the counter with a clatter, walking out of the kitchen with a smirking Gemma following right behind you. As you got near the couch were Jax was, he came into view. So did Tara, who was sitting in his lap and trying to bear down all her weight to keep him from pushing her off.

“You just gonna let that happen?” Gemma looked at you and motioned to the scene.

Without a word, you walked up to the couch and stood in front of them, your feet already shoulder-width apart, ready.

“Now I know you’re an educated girl, you wouldn’t have made it through med school if you weren’t, but lately I'm beginning to wonder if you have any common sense. That’s my Old Man that you keep calling and texting, and now sitting on. We’ve already made it clear that you’re not welcome here. Now you can take the hint, or you can take this ass whooping. Your choice.”

Tara stared at you for a moment before laughing.

“You think I’m scared of you?” You smiled and tilted your head slightly.

“You should be. I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you 5 seconds to get off of him and leave the clubhouse before I wipe the floor with you.”

Gemma’s smirk grew and she folded her arms over her chest, more than ready to see what would happen. Stubborn as ever, Tara rolled her eyes and turned away from you, looking back to Jax and putting her arms around his neck.

Gemma let out a loud laugh as a gasp left Tara’s mouth, her hair wound up in your fist and her knees slamming onto the floor. She grabbed up at your hands, trying to get you to release her hair but moved them away to protect herself as an uppercut landed right on her chin, a little trickle of blood coming down the side of her mouth where her tooth went into her lip. You dragged her a couple of feet away from the couch, wanting to get some good leverage and delivered another blow to her cheek. You cocked your fist back ready to go again when Jax’s arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you away.

You kicked in his arms, not feeling like you did enough but he ignored you, carrying you off to his dorm. He tossed you down onto the bed and sat beside you.

“Chill. You won. Everyone saw you beat her ass. It’s all good ok? Calm down.”

He grabbed onto your hands and rubbed your knuckles lightly, trying to smooth the throbbing.

“Is that bitch serious?” He chuckled and reached to push some hair behind your ear.

“Yeah, she is. I’m sure she’s got the hint now though. I’m yours. She won’t be trying to take me from you anymore. Or anyone else for that matter.”


End file.
